Bobagens para você rir, ou não
by Gemartins
Summary: Coisas realmente escrotas escritas por Bia Malfoy e Georgia Martins em noites de insonia.
1. Chapter 1

**#Remo Lupin e Sirius Black: **

É um shipper muito esperado.   
Digamos, sempre quando você pensa nos dois, pensa no Lupin como uma mocinha comportada, e no Senhor Black como um cachorrão selvagem. Agora pense, esse shipper seria possível, não?  
Por que será que a casa de transformações se chama CASA DOS GRITOS?  
Será que foram reais os boatos de ocorrerem orgias marotas na casa que se localiza atras do salgueiro lutador?

**#Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy: **

Não, não é um shipper definitivamente carinhoso.  
Mas eu penso, e quem não pensa, que os dois não tem uma relação em comum?  
Quer dizer, por que nos jogos de quadribol, os dois sentavam juntos? Estariam de mãos dadas?  
E por que os dois têm cabelos lisos? Será que fazem chapinha? Você já parou pra pensar que Lucius tem uma teia de aranha na cabeça?  
Talvez Remo e Sirius não fossem os únicos que faziam as originais orgias na casa dos gritos.  
Já imaginou Lucius dizendo pro Snape: 'Ai Lucius, cola na minha teia, aranhona!'?

**#Neville e Luna: **

Eu ainda acho que Neville seja desastrado de mais pra imaginar ele com alguma garota.  
Quer dizer, se eles estiverem em uns amassos e a garota perder a língua por acedente, ou virar um sapo enquanto ele tenta conjurar um buquê de flores?  
Agora imaginem Luna,igualmente aluada.Quando estivessem na cama, seria comum frases do tipo:" Olha 'Nenê',aquela marca no papel de parede não se parece com um bufador de chife enrugado?" ou "Ai Luna,desculpe.Rasguei a camisinha".O popular Sexo distraído, pode-se dizer.

**#Fleur e Vitor Krum: **

Não sei, pode ser um casal muito promissor.  
Talvez o jeitinho menininha da mamãe de Fleur e o jeito lutador de Box de Krum poderiam ser muito bonitinhos juntos.  
Pense na Fleur dizendo: 'Digue que el sol a sue vassourre con o cabele mais polide'. Ou: 'Digue que el sol o pomo del'our que você sempr quis pegarr'

**#Sirius e tia Guida: **

Levando o gosto exagerado de tia guida por cachorros, eu me pego imaginando as fantasias sexuais dela envolvendo nosso Sirius.Quer dizer, ela seria o tipo de mulher que colocaria uma coleira no sirius e diria:  
-Oh,meu cachorrão,late pra mim, uuuhii.  
Ela é a única que pode por rédeas (no caso coleira) no nosso cachorão serelepe.Teriam como passatempo catar pulgas, talvez.

**#Sirius e Estripador: **

Cansando de seu caso com Guida, Sirius procura apoio de seu novo amigo Estripador.  
Apaixona-se pela semelhança entre ambos.Juntos fogem para viver seu romance homossexual, levando Tia Guida a loucura e a espalhar cartazes por toda cidade. Uma semana depois, Tia Guida os acha num canil próximo.

**#Duda Dursley e Lavander Bronw: **  
É um casal que daria certo, se parar pra analisar.  
Duda é gordo e sua patética aparência seria legitima de muitos apelidos, como:  
'Banhosinho da Lilá','Pundinzinho' ou 'Du-Du'. Pois Uon-Uon está muito ultrapassado para pessoas como nosso amigo Dudley.  
Passatempos favoritos do casal: Se entrelaçarem em uma poltrona, nota: Duda se entrelaçar com a Poltrona, pois é o que seu tamanho permite e Lavander sentar em cima dele.

**#Ronald Weasley e Aragogue, a aranha gigante: **

Seria uma relação bastante divertida, pense em Aragogue dançando em sua festa de casamento, e nosso amigo ruivo se afastando dela com sua carinha de pavor.  
'Minha aranha medonha vem aqui com o papai' ou 'Roniquinho, deixa-me comer essa sua carninha gostosa'.  
É, se forem analisar, eles tem chances.

**#Harry e Fawkes: **

Desde o dia quem que nosso amigo Potter entrou no escritório do Dumbledore,eu já vi que eles formariam um casal promissor.  
Harry encantou-se com as plumas vermelhas de Fawkes,ficando imediatamente fascinado pela beleza da tal ave.  
Sabemos que a varinha de Potter contém penas da Fawkes,talvez essa seja a razão de Harry amar tanto sua varinha.  
Mas Fawkes,uma ave ingrata,negou o amor de Harry e fugiu com os canários que Mione conjurou para apentelhar o pobre Ron  
Harry desiludido,procurou o amor de Gina,que era igualmente vermelha e bela (?).

**#Bato Crouch Jr. e Alastor Moody: **

Um casal muito interessante.  
Analizando, ambos tem caquetes devido as suas lesões mentais. Pense bem, talvez quando os comensais faziam ataques aos povoados trouxas, os dois poderiam estar no bem-bom lá no caldeirão furado.  
Imagine Moody dizendo: 'Ai eu giro meu olho por você bartozinho fodástico'. Mais uma prova que ele se uniu a legião de miguxas.

**#Madame Nor-ra de Bichento: **  
Sabemos que nossa gatinha agora dar passeios noturnos, assim como Bichento some das garras de Mione de vez em quando.  
Será que essas fugidas, não seriam encontros '_mui calientes_' entre esses dois felinos simpáticos?  
Eles formam um casal lindo.  
Só será complicado quando Filtch descobrir que sua amada anda traindo-o com um felino de cara amassada.

**#Ginerva Weasley e o Dementador: **  
Depois de pegar metade de Hogwarts, nossa querida dançarina de funk alternativo resolveu pegar a metade de Azkaban.  
Foi um shipper aprovado para os H², seria muito divertido ver nossa amiguinha inútil perder a alma com um beijo do seu amado lençol voador.

**#Pecy Weasley e O-ministro-da-magia: **  
Cansado da Penélope, nosso amigo Percivaldo procura homens _mui calientes_ e jovens com o nosso excelentíssimo ministro da magia.  
Há relatos de que os dois tinham aula de lambada todas as terças-feiras, ou seja, um casal promissor.

**#Harry e Gina: **  
Típico melodrama mexicano.  
Harry o herói em perigo, Gina a mocinha forte que se mata pelo Herói.  
Por culpa do vilão, o herói termina com a mocinha a fim de protegê-la.  
Romântico, não?

**#Hermione e a estante de livros: **  
O que poderia ser um shipper polêmico, pode ser muito provável.  
Quem nunca teve lá-suas-duvidas quando nossa amiguinha passava os dias na biblioteca?  
Teria ela um caso com a estante de madeira, tão bela e polida?   
Teria ela, um amor platônico pelos parafusos da estante?  
É o que iremos descobrir, no próximo livro.

**#Murta e Cedric: **

Descobrimos a razão da nossa chorosa Murta gemer tanto: Cedric Diggory.  
Apos ver o nosso galãzinho tomando banho, Murta jogou todo seu charme para cima do mesmo, mas o pobre menino,uma criança na época,ao ver a fantasma saiu correndo.  
Alguns anos depois, o menino agora crescido e desejado pela Lufa-lufa inteira, vai tomar banho para desvendar o mistério do ovo (ui: x) a fim de prosseguir a próxima tarefa do tribuxo.Murta mais uma vez,joga todo seu charme.Cedrico,na seca a algum tempo,dá bola para murta mas... ela é um fantasma (ohhhhh).Murta coitada fica desolada.

**#Tom Riddle e a Naginni: **

Cansado de ser ignorado pelos amigos que fazem orgias grupais e sempre o deixam de fora,  
Nosso amigo Tom sai para um passeio pela imensa floresta proibida, onde encontra o amor de sua vida: Naginni. Com seu amor pela cobra crescendo a cada dia, Tom resolve fazer de Naginni seu Horcrux,imortalizando assim seu amor pela mesma.

**#Harry e Dobby: **

O romance desses dois não é o que se pode chamar de fofinho,mas é antigo.  
Dobby,como todo apaixonado,sempre se preocupou com a segurança de seu amado,do seu jeito mas se preocupava .  
Sempre os achei um ótimo casal.Ainda mais agora, que Dobby é livre para assumir seu amor sem ter que se castigar.  
Harry, como já vem mostrando, tem um amor por animais exóticos.Eles se dariam muito bem :)

**#Sra Figg e sua pantufa: **

Arabela Figg, uma mulher velha e gasta que mora em um povoado trouxa, sempre teve paixões platônicas por objetos.  
Começou com seu vibrador, logo depois se apegou a um abajur e ainda teve um caso com uma lanterna.  
Há testemunhas de que esta mulher tenha namorado sua pantufa felpuda, para esquecer a paixonite que teve com seu lençol, que fugiu com um de seus gatos.

**#Snape e seu Caldeirão: **

Depois de receber o pé na bunda de Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, o Seboso, resolve ter relacionamentos sérios.  
Começou as relações sexuais com o gigante Grope, e logo depois começou a ter uma paixão platônica pelo seu caldeirão.  
A paixão era tanta, que para não sofrer preconceito, o mestre das poções fugiu de Hogwarts com seu Caldeirão polido, com o pretexto de matar Alvo Dumbledore, um caso antigo.

**#Parvati Patil e Lavander Brown: **

Nossas amigas Patil e Brown sempre mostraram uma amizade inseparável. Sempre duvidei destas duas garotas, até que se vem a prova.  
Parvati afogando as lagrimas de sua amiga, pois o COELHINHO dela morreu.Hum, duvidoso, não?  
Talvez Lilá tenha namorado nosso amigo Ronald pois ela sempre duvidou de sua própria sexualidade.  
Seria legal este casal, só de imaginar a Lilá gritando para a Parvati: 'Vem aqui Pati-Pati uuuuh'.

**# Rony e seu rato Perebas: **

Sempre notei esses dois inseparáveis,perebas sempre junto a Rony.  
Mas a coisa ficou quente mesmo no 3 livro: O que estaria fazendo Perebas no dormitório de Rony? O  
Perebas some e Rony sente as dores do amor.Medo de ser trocado pelo bichento?  
Mas enfim,quando estão todos fazendo orgia na casa dos gritos,Sirius pede a Rony perebas.Rony recusa.Ciúmes?  
Enfim, quem nega que eles são perfeitos juntos?

**#Papoula Pomfrey e a Comadre da Enfermaria: **

Em primeiro lugar, o que é uma comadre? Sabe aquela tigela que os doentes mijam? Isso mesmo meu caro.  
Você, que assim como eu, sempre pensou o porque de nossa talentosa enfermeira trabalhar em Hogwarts e não no St. Mungus, aí vem a resposta para todas as suas perguntas: ela se apaixonou pela mijadeira pública da escola.  
Impediu todos os doentes bêbados (leia-se: todos que se chamam Sirius Black ou Tiago Potter) de mijarem no seu amado potinho. Há suspeitas de que Papoula tenha roubado a mijadeira da escola.

**#Sr. Weasley e Ford Anglia**

Como é do conhecimento de todos os leitores aqui presentes,o nosso (nosso não,do ford anglia) Sr. Weasley sempre teve grande afeto por objetos trouxas.Sua mais nova inquisição foi seu Ford Anglia,carro na qual ele viu quando estava prestes a virar ferro velho.Foi amor a 1ª vista.Arthur imediatamente comprou o carro e o levou pra casa.Seu amor por ele foi crescendo,mas a coisa esquentou mesmo depois do cano de escape novo.Agora o Sr. Weasley é só alegria.

**# Harry e Draco**

Depois de tomar um pé na bunda de Fawkes e terminar com Gina por causa de Voldemort, Harry procura alguém do lado das trevas para ser seu par.Numa noite,andando por um corredor escuro,quem nosso Grifo heróico encontra?Tãn tãn... Draco Malfoy.Malfoy que estava igualmente iludido apos Crabbe tê-lo abandonado parar ficar com Goyle,entregasse a uma ardente paixão com Potter.  
Hoje eles vivem felizes Na mansão Malfoy se tratando por apelidos de dar inveja a qualquer casal: " Testa rachada gostoso" e " mini comensal tesudinho"

**#Monstro, o Elfo doméstico dos Black e o Quadro da mãe do Sirius: **

Monstro, apesar de sua aparência feliz e inofensiva, guarda um segredo tenebroso.  
Foi o primeiro elfo a não ser morto quando chegava a velhice pela família Black, o que foi uma tradição.  
Eis aqui o motivo: Monstro satisfazia os desejos sexuais de sra. Black. O:  
Após a sua morte, o mesmo demonstrou uma paixão platônica pelo quadro da véia que grita.  
Até hoje, é duvidoso o jeito em que o Sr. Black poderia ter sido morto.

**#Molly Weasley e o Relógio-da-sua-cozinha: **

Pra quem, assim como eu, teve lá suas duvidas quando leu a câmara secreta e viu o jeito carinhoso com que a Sra. Weasley tratava o seu relógio mutante-que-diz aonde os parentes da mulher estão. Aqui consta sua verdadeira história, companheiros.  
Quando Sra. Weasley comprou o relógio, não pensava que podia ter uma relação com objetos. Mas depois de se revelar que o professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Quirrel mantinha um noivado com uma coleção de alhos-poró, ela deixou as diferenças de lado, e nunca exitou em dar uma rapidinha com o relógio enquanto Sr. Wesley trabalhava no ministério. (N/G: Hmm, ele também gostava do seu carro lata-velha, quem sabe não rolou um clima entre os dois?) E se você achava que era só desejo, está muito enganado companheiro. Sra Weasley foi pega fazendo rituais wicca e poções de amor para dar ao seu pedaço de madeira lustrado.

**#Harry e seu óculos: **

Esse nescessita de poucas palavras: Por que você acha que os óculos dele não têm lente?

**#Prof. Sprout e suas Mandragoras: **

Você, assim como eu, ficou espantado quando viu o filme ou leu o livro da câmara secreta,  
Quando viu que as mandrágoras gritavam. O:  
Porque será que elas faziam isso? Devia ter um motivo O:  
Segundo testemunhas, depois de levar o pé na bunda do seu aluno Lufo Justino, Nossa professora magrela resolveu se relacionar com objetos.  
Sim meu caro, virou modinha. Então, depois de uma briga com seus queridos namorados, ela resolveu os castigar e dar para alunos sinistros como o cabeça rachada Potter cultivar.  
Até hoje, existe a lenda da mandrágora. Onde consta que elas só gritam se já tiveram estado de extremo prazer. UI

**# Dumbledore e sua Penseira: **

Amiguinho,você já notou a cara apaixonada que o Dumbledore faz quando olha pra sua penseira?Vê como ele ficou brabinho com o Potter quando o moleque meteu a cara na pensei dele?  
Ui,pois é isso mesmo que você estão pensando,queridos leitores.Dumbledore tem um caso com a Penseira,a quem ele carinhosamente chama de "Pêpê".  
E a historia de mergulha na penseira é tudo fachada para Dumbledore fazer orgias com Pêpê.  
Pois é,aquela barba branca nunca me enganou.Dumbledore é todo fogoso, acredite.

**#Alvo Dumbledore e Severus Snape: **

Qual a razão de Alvo confiar cegamente em Severus?  
Simples meus caros:ELE SE AMAM.Dumbledore cansando de sua penseira,resolve investir no querido professor de poçoes.No começa não deu certo apos DD mandar um xampu para Snape,mas nada que uns carinhos posteriores não resolvam.

**# Ford Anglia e Salgueiro Lutador. **

Uma relação sadomasoquista.Acho que não preciso falar muito, não é?

**N/A's**:  
N/G: Boa noite companheiros :9  
Pra vcs que tiveram a paciencia de ler nossas analises sem-noção, parabens.  
Não é mto simples vc escrever isso. sabia? Não é só dizer: Oba, fui alfabetizado, vou escrever fics hihi. 8  
Exige tempo uu'  
Como a bia pediu pra mim fazer o N/A agora que ela já postou o cap. 2, não faz mto sentido eu dizer:  
'hehehe, em breve outro capitulo', mas o próximo está diferente, e nao menos divertido, sacou? x3  
COMENTAR NAO MATA OK :

N/B: Parabéns,você chegou até o fim D  
Faço minhas as palavras da fulana ali em cima (Y)  
Comentar é bom e é de graça :


	2. Chapter 2

Sabe aquelas coisas absurdas que os autores fazem quando escrevem uma fanfic?  
Aquelas coisas que da vontade de pular no autor e comer as tripas dele?  
Enfim,depois de analisar shippers bizarros,voltamos com coisinhas que se vêem em fics por aí.  
Se você já fez algo assim, mude. Hahaha.  
Sempre levando na brincadeira, ok molecada?

1- Quando Criar um personagem original NÃO ESQUEÇA DOS DEFEITOS DELE.

2- Quando criar um personagem com seu nome ,cuidado para não por nele todos os suas fantasias que mostre o quanto você é pervo(a).

3- Lily,James,Sirius e cia ltda. não ouvia rap nem britney Spears.

4- Hermione não usa mini-saia rosa com top.Nem pega Hogwarts inteira.

5- Aliás, ninguém em Hogwarts usaria mini saia com top.

6- Minerva não costuma soltar a franga nas festas.

7- Dumbledore idem.

8- Alias, em hogwarts,não existe festa todo santo final de semana

9- NÃO TEM BAILE DE INVERNO SEM TORNEIO TRIBRUXO, PORRA

10- No meio do ano,alunas e alunos não vão para Hogsmead comprar roupas e sapatos.

11- Quem em sã consciência usaria salto agulha no castelo ou em sua propriedade?

12- James, Sirius, Lupin e Pedro NÃO têm uma banda

13- Jogador de quadribol não tem um físico perfeito, no máximo a bunda durinha.

14- Harry não tem um peitoral definido.

15- Draco malfoy não é o rei do romantismo.

16- E Pansy não é tão chata quanto parece.

17- Voldemort não é burro.

18- Lílian Evans nunca seria uma animaga ilegal.

19- Ser metamorfaga, ofidioglata e animago não é fácil,minha gente

20- Pra fazer uma Horcrux, tem que matar alguém. Então meu amigo, se você for idiota ao ponto de dizer que hHarry voltou ao passado para destruir as Horcruxes do Voldinho, tenha percepção das coisas.

21- Voltar ao passado não é fácil, conseguir um vira-tempo idem.

22- Sirius NÃO tem olhos azuis, nem a Gina.

23- Sirius NÃO estudou com a bellatrix, nem o Lupin com a Tonks.

24- Fazer 'coisinhas' na cabine do Trem não é nem um pouco confortável e a cabine não é espaçosa

25- Porque diabos nenhum professor pega os alunos quando, no meio da noite, ele vão encontrar suas amadas na sala precisa?

26- Por mais virgem e tapado que o personagem seja, ele será um profissional do sexo.

27- Parentes de Lord Voldemort não tem o sobrenome "Delacour", desistam.

29- Se dois personagens quiserem transar no meio de um corredor em pleno horário de aulas,ninguém nunca pegará eles.

30- Tiago não tinha provas de matemática.

31- O horário escolar de Hogwarts não se resume só em DCAT e Poções.

32- Nem todo mundo dorme na aula do Professor Binns

33- bella e Voldie não tem filhos.Voldie mal tem um corpo.

34- Não é tão fácil contrabandear bebidas para dentro de Hogwarts

35- Se alguém ficar de porre durante uma festa, ele vai estar novo em folha do dia seguinte.

36- Andrômeda Tonks NUNCA estudou com Lílian Evans.

37- As pessoas não querem saber, com tantos detalhes, que diabos de roupa a pessoa está usando. E um detalhe: nenhum personagem usa calças com correntes ou sandálias melissa.

37- Molly nunca ira dizer " Que bom que você veio, Harry" após ele fugir da casa dos tios.

38- Petúnia não dirá " Acorde, Harry querido" ou dará presente para o mesmo.

39- Você não verá Hermione e Gina brigando pelo Harry.

40- Ninguém quer saber se Gina tem seios muito grandes para a idade.

41- Filtch não é a mais adorável das pessoas e nunca dirá "bom dia,querido" quando passarem por ele no corredor.

42- Bellatrix não ama ninguem. Você nunca ouvirá o Rabicho dizendo: Bella querida pode me passar o chá?

43- Voldemort não tem como Hobbie escrever cartas de amor.

44- Tonks não ficara loira, peituda e bunduda para o Remus.

45- Ted Tonks NUNCA estudou em Hogwarts, pelo amor de deus.

46- Lord Voldemort não costuma sofrer por amor

47- Se for escrever Slash, por Merlin,não transformem os personagens em meninas com pinto,digo,nada de piti de ciúmes ou personagens fresco.

N/A's:

N/G: Oi pessoar :  
Como os inteligentes que tem a capacidade de ler sabem, eu, Georgia Anunciação, mais conhecida como Geh Malfoy, um apelido horrível eu sei, também sou autora desta fic divertida:3  
Eu e a Bia começamos a fazer esta besteira sem noção em um dia muito tedioso. Então, não paramos mais.  
Para os leitores mais antigos O:, vocês perceberam que nós fizemos um segundo capitulo. Não de shippers, e sim, avacalhando com as besteiras que nós vemos por aí ;3  
Sim, nós vamos continuar a fazer capítulos :9 em breve, muito breve -

N/B: Olá pessoas :  
Bem,como viram (e como a Geh já falou ali em cima) Cap novo ;D.  
Nada de zoar shipper,só zoar as Besteiras que nos vemos em fanfics.  
A gente se diverte escrevendo essas porcarias todas, então esperamos que vocês tamBém gostem :  
Comentar é Bom e é de grátis D


	3. Chapter 3

Em uma,na sua opinião, tranqüila tarde de sábado,Lord Voldemort estava sentado na sua poltrona afagado Nagini,quando Rabicho chega com um envelope rosa com selo de corações e cheiro e poção do amor:  
-Chegou pra você Milord - e com uma reverencia, rabicho voltou a cozinha.  
Lord recebeu o bilhete e, confuso, o abriu:

_  
" Caro Voldinho..._

De uns tempos pra cá, tenho notado que você,meu amor,anda muito ativo,e fico imaginando essa atividade toda na minha cama.  
Sabe, querido, eu sempre te admirei tanto. Apesar de saber que você nunca iria notar uma menina de dez anos normal como eu. As vezes penso, que você poderia ficar comigo, você não acha? Apesar da idade, eu sou muito safadinha Voldinho.  
Suspiro de tesão cada vez que vejo que você matou mais um sangue ruim, ai ai como meu futuro marido é poderoso.

Ultimamente você tem saído com bastante freqüência nos jornais bruxos e é citado com igual destaque nos noticiários trouxas.  
Sabe Tomzinho,eu tenho todos os recortes por onde você da o ar da graça.Na parece do meu quarto, por exemplo, tenho sua linda carinha me olhando quando vou dormir,com aquele olhar sedutor que faz qualquer pessoa se derreter.  
Tenho uma gaveta com vários vídeos seus, contando com uma montagem que fizeram na Internet (quando se ama,utiliza-se de recursos trouxas) de você dançando balé.  
Você esta mais lindo do que nunca, Voldinho.Esse seu tórax... Tem feito academia para mim?Essas lentes vermelhas deixam seu olhar mais sensual, e esse pó de arroz que você passa...UAU!E essa calça coladinha, ai Voldinho, me deixa sem ar amor. É pra mim não é? É pra mim que eu sei. Quando eu vi aquela sua fotenha no myspace, ai Merlin, eu fiquei SEM reação fofoso.  
Fiz até uma montagem pra por no meu fotolog: Nós amamos o voldinho fofoso e botei aquelas suas fotenhas onde você fazia amor com aquela cobrenha fofosa e verde!

Eu sei que você tem um amor platônico pelo Rabichinho, mas ele é não é tão sexy quanto a minha pessoa.  
Quer dizer, quem mais cabe em uma calça tamanho 10?

Mas voldinho,eu ando magoada com você.Quer dizer,desde aquela noite,você nunca mais me ligou ou sequer mandou um beijinho pra mim quando aparece no noticiario.Você tem outra? É isso,você tem outra.  
E se essa for a Lestrange, eu vou lhe avisando Tomzinho fofoso. Vou te deixar com a nNagini em pé. (Haha pegou o trocadilho, né?)

Portanto, é bom você se comportar, em breve eu estarei reinando ao seu lado, e não pretendo dividir você com nenhuma ex-Detenta tarada com cara de maluca.Eu dou conta do recado sozinha.

Ah, mais uma coisa. Eu queria deixar um recado para o seu novo criado, o garoto Malfoy, que lave bem suas cuecas. Sabe como é, limpeza em primeiro lugar.  
Diga também pra ele parar de me ligar, que saco, eu sou só sua, Voldinho.  
Ele não pode me ligar. Mas se você quiser me ligar Tomzinho fofoso, eu deixo. Aliás, quero saber que história é essa do objetivo de sua vida ser o menino Potter.  
Eu pensei que você dava mais valor a mim. Estou profundamente magoada.

E esse negócio de correr tanto atrás do menino Potter,rende alguns boatos nada bom pro seu lado,amor. Eu sempre tenho que desmentir quando afirmam que você gosta da mesma fruta que eu.

Outra coisa que não pega nada bem Voldinho, são aqueles videos seus do youtube.  
Você poderia parar de ver teletubies, sabia?

Bem amor, precisamos marcar um dia para nos encontrarmos, não é mesmo.

Estou morrendo de saudades...

Afetuosamente, da sempre sua

B.G. Riddle"

Ao fim da leitura,Voldemort amassou o papel,não saBia se ria ou se chorava,preferindo ficar com a 1ª opção.  
Pegou pergaminho e caneta e foi escrever a resposta.Ele era mal,mas não era mal educado.

_"Querida comensal júnior"._

Eu sei que sou perfeito, pode deixar.  
Quanto ao pó de arroz, eu não preciso. Mas estou pensando seriamente em mandar algum comensal pegar um pouco e levar para você enfiar naquele lugar.  
Penso seriamente em deixar você ficar com as minhas lentes, sabe? Posso pedir para aquela cobrinha de Hogwarts ir entregar pessoalmente.

Por mim mesmo,você tem 10 anos.Posso ser mal,mas não sou pedófilo.Os boatos que rolam por ai sobre a pequena Weasley são somente isso.

Otimo saber que você dorme comigo zelando seu sono,em breve eu vou ser a ultima coisa que você vai ver, minha pequena.  
Quanto aos videos do site trouxa, eu não danço balé. Apenas exercito meus ossos cansados, sabe como é, idade. Posso te ajudar a exercitar os seus com uma maldição imperdoável, se quiser.  
Ah,e caso queira saber,o infeliz trouxa que gravou aquilo já foi devidamente torturado.E caso não queira ter o mesmo fim, recomendo que pare de me atormentar.  
Quanto a Lestrange,já tive,mas atualmente não tenho nada com ela.Não tenho tempo a perder com mulheres.Tentar alcançar a vida eterna cansa, fofura.

Bom, eu queria deixar claro, que eu e o Potter não temos nada além de uma relação atormentada. Um dia ainda o chamarei para tomar chá, com a companhia dos meus comensais.  
Quem sabe eu e ele poderíamos fazer umas compras juntos, mas nada além disso.  
Quanto ao Rabicho, não tenho culpa se ele é sadomasoquista e joga charme pra cima de mim só pra poder levar uma cruciatus no meio das fuças.

Bom, para finalizar, sobre os Teletubies. Eles são altamente educativos, e bruxos. Você também via eles que eu sei.

Quem sabe um dia a gente não combina um cineminha, não é mesmo?

Ironicamente,

Lord Voldemort.

Ps: Avada Kedavra  



End file.
